Meryl & Castiel
by charming writer
Summary: Human Castiel meets an elderly lady on the bus whilst visiting his friend Melissa in San Francisco early Supernatural season 9 & my future Charmed fan fiction series set 4 years after season 7 ending & both end up having a conversation with one another.


**Meryl & Castiel**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Castiel from Supernatural as he belongs to CW TV & Eric Kripe.**

**Authors Notes:**** I was sitting on the bus coming home from shopping stuck in traffic when this story popped inside my head. Human Castiel meets an elderly lady on the bus whilst visiting his friend Melissa in San Francisco early Supernatural season 9 & my future Charmed fan fiction series set 4 years after season 7 ending & both end up having a conversation with one another.**

Castiel sat down on the seat nearby the double sliding doors in the middle of the single decker bus in San Francisco city when it pulled up outside next to a bus stop & let passengers on it.

A short grey haired lady got on with her walking stick & shopping trolley which buckled over just opposite him due to the large amounts of food it had in it which the ex-angel got up & helped pull back up saying. "Here you go Mam."

"Why thank you young man" The lady replied for his assistance.

"You're most welcome." Castiel commented. "Please take my seat me if you wanna sit down on it."

"I will do thank you." She countered doing that as Castiel stood up. "People normally don't, do that when folks like us come on board."

"Well it's respectful to give up your seat for someone less able bodied so"

"Absolutely sir" The woman nodded saying.

"Castiel" The gentlemen opposite stated holding his hand outstretched.

"Meryl pleased to meet you." The seated person bade. "I've just been out shopping. It gets busier every weekend."

The dark haired man laughed out aloud understanding what she meant since becoming human, & replied back. "I'm visiting a friend myself who I've not seen recently. She lives in the Bay Area Prescott Street."

"Oh really that's nice hmm." Meryl piped up. "Especially the flowers you got for her there. Not many people do that usually."

"Well Mel likes red roses so I thought they'd brighten up her place a bit." Castiel detailed.

"I'm sure they will Castiel." The lady declared. "My daughter & grandchildren are coming over mine tomorrow for tea which they do usually each week."

"Yes." Castiel stipulated nodding. "Family is everything from what my friends Dean & Melissa tell me."

"It certainly is indeed. I'd be lost without them." The brown eyed lady cemented. "My husband Bert died last year which was very hard on me. He'd been ill quite some-time."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The 6 ft 10 inch man stapled.

"Oh no please it's okay. I had 50 wonderful years with that man which I wouldn't change for anything including the times we bickered constantly. We meet during World War 2 at the outpost hospital he was sent to where I worked at. Love blossomed there 'n' went on from that. We married soon after the war ended & had children then grandchildren & now great grandchildren to."

Castiel smiled overjoyed hearing about that before sharing. "My friend Melissa has a son & daughter who are very pleasing. & her cousins are married & have children also." Which he, professed his knowledge about them.

"She seems very nice your friend Castiel." Meryl commented.

"Mel is yes." The ex-angel smiling prompted. "I couldn't ask for anyone better besides Dean though she's had many hardships & no real lasting relationships."

"Well god did not make us all the same Castiel otherwise we'd all be boring." His new found friend related.

"He certainly did not, no." The man nodded smiling & agreeing.

"Perhaps you should tell your friend you're feelings you have for her when you see her in a minute." Meryl changing the subject augmented.

Tilting his head Castiel looked at her confused slightly. "Feelings"

"The ones brewing inside your, head which I might be old dear but still understand. People don't usually talk about someone like that unless they do."

"It's complicated actually." Castiel said. "She does not love me."

"Do you know that exactly?" Meryl asked.

"Yes." The gentlemen named. "She told me already. Mel considers me more as a brother than a boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry." Meryl equated.

"It's okay really. I have her friendship which I'm grateful for & treasure more than anything."

His mind wandered off remembering all the times they'd spent together as friends whilst Meryl smiled genuinely at that answering. "Then it's good that you have it Castiel."

"It is Meryl yes. I am contented." He conveyed as she pressed the bell signalling the bus driver to stop of at the next place.

"Well this's my stop then." Meryl said.

"Here let me." Castiel pronounced helping her up from her seat.

"Oh thank you Castiel. You're very kind." She cemented as the bus pulled up outside her stop & opened momentarily.

"You're welcome Meryl." The man revealed.

Holding her hand Castiel helped the lady of the bus gently then gave over her shopping trolley afterwards before getting back on again.

"It was such a pleasure meeting you Castiel." Meryl exclaimed.

"You to Meryl" The latter imparted. "Goodbye."

"Yes goodbye." The woman bade as the doors closed in time setting off afterwards leaving Meryl thinking what a wonderful chap Castiel had been.

The End.


End file.
